Short Stories to the Crack Fics
by the viper strikes
Summary: Just random short stories that tie somewhat with Crack fic from Hell and Spawn of the Crack fic, also if you dont like it, do NOT review, will not except reivews if bad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only own Rain and Royce and you dont like it, dont read it and dont review, will not except rude reviews!

**ZOMG WALLS.' Azure was running around HQ again. **'She is so going to hit one.' Rain muttered. **Azure ran into a wall. '**Idiot.' '**Shut up.' '**IM NOT THE ONE WHO RAN INTO A WALL.'

'…**I didn't run into a wall. It came out of nowhere and it hit me.' '**Your stupid.' **Suddenly out of nowhere, a random guy placed his arm around rain's shoulder saying 'Heeeeey.' **

**'**Can I help you with somethin?' **'Yes yes you can~' '**Have you met my friend Bo?' **'…No?' **She shoved her knee into his groin and flipped him onto his back.

**'Ow…whhyyy woooulllld you dooo thattt?' The person whined. '**Entertainment.' **Azure walked over 'Who the hell are you talking to?' '**Dunno.' **'…Hhheeeeyyyy bbbaaabbbyyy.' The person said from where he laid on the floor. **

Rain stomped on his face. '**Ooowww wwwhhyyy aarrreee yoouuu sooo mmmeeaannn tttoooo mmmeee.' '**Cuz I've always been.'

**The person got up and walked away. Azure blinked 'Who was he?' **'Entertainment.' '**Ah' **'Now im bored.' **'Same.' **Rain skipped off to find her husband. **Azure just walked around.**

** The same guy who got his ass kicked by Rain was by Riza 'Heeeyyyy bbbaabbbyyy' **'Go away.' **'But what if I dun wanna~' **She pulled out her gun. **'Kay, im leaving.' He ran away. **Rain was in Roy's office, sitting on his lap. **The mysterious guy burst into the office, pointing at Roy 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHEATING MEH?' **Roy blinks. 'Who the hell are you?'

**'Im your man lover! Why don't you remember meeeeeee?' **Rain blinked. 'Who the hell are you?' **'Kaiser.' **'What the hell do you want with my husband?' '**I want him in my bed~' **

Rain glared. 'I will kick you ass if you don't leave.' **Kaiser hung his head and pouted then walked away. **'Bastard.' She muttered, snuggling into her husband's arm.

**Kaiser skipped down the hallway in a girly fashion and entered ed's office. **'What the hell are you doing here?' **'Cause I caan beeeee~' **'Get the hell out of here.' '**I dun wanna~' **'Want me to kick your ass?' **Kaiser hugged Ed 'I knew you were an abusive husband~'**

Suddenly he was on the floor, rain was stepping on his chest. **'O hay thar babe~' **She pressed down hard on his chest. **Azure walked in and stared 'What the hell is going on?' '**He keeps hitting on me, Riza, Roy, and your husband.' **Azure opened her mouth then closed it. Kaiser grinned 'BUT TEH BLOND SHORTY IS TEH SEXIEST!~' '**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?' Ed shouted as he stomped on Kaiser's groin. **Kaiser screamed like a little girl. **Rain spat on his face.

**Kaiser pouted 'Why are you all sooo meeaannn toooo meeeee?' '**Entertainment.' Rain grinned. **Kaiser got up and went to Azure and put an arm around her. **'GET YOUR DAMN ARM OFF MY WIFE.' **Kaiser smirked 'Make me.'**

A hand tapped on his shoulder. **'Eh?' **'Turn your pretty face.' **'Nu~' **Royce flipped him over his shoulder then drop kicked him. **'Oww why would youuu dooo that?' '**Keep your hands off my mom and my aunt.' '**What if I dun wanna~' **He grabbed Kaiser by the throat and shoved him into the wall. 'I will beat you until your bleeding.' '**Fine, fine, I'll leave them alone~' **

Royce shoved him into the wall again then dropped him to the floor. **Kaiser got up and left. **'I dun like him.' Ed said. **'I don't think anyone does.' Azure muttered. '**He's a great punching bag.' Rain said. **Azure laughed then suddenly Amaya came out of nowhere and hid behind her dad. **_Why are you hiding behind Ed? __**Creepy…person… **_

**Then Kaiser came out of nowhere and said 'Aww come on I just want to play~' **Royce tackled Kaiser down. **Kaiser stared at Royce 'Oh, so youu wanna play~?' **Royce said nothing as he changed his arm into a metal blade. **Kaiser stared at the blade. **He shoved it under the guy's throat. **'What I do?' '**Mess with my damn cousin again and I will slice your throat.' **'Oh really now.' **To prove his point, Royce cut his neck. **'Meep.' Kaiser got up and ran away. '**Bastard.'

Rain just stared at her son. 'No comment.' Ed said. **'But you did comment when you said no comment.' Azure said. '**Shut up.' **'No.' '**Bitch.' **'Fffft.' **':D' 'Yeah but Ed, your also a great punching bag.' Rain said. **Amaya stared '…He is…?' '**Yeap.' **Amaya punched Ed's arm. '**W.T.F?' **'Rain said you were a punching bag.' **He glared at rain while she just grinned.

END OF SHORT STORY ONE

Star: I freakin love Kaiser xD

Viper: Meh

Star: Whhhat? xD

Rain: Sorry but she's busy doing hw

Star: Oh

Viper: Hate chem.

Star: xD

Viper: You are so freakin lucky

Star: am not

Viper: Your not taking chem.

Star: :D

Viper: :C

Star: Luv ya xD

Viper: Same

Star: LIES

Viper: yea ur right

Star: Knew it

Viper: Watever


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own rain only, no one else

Rain wander around the halls of Central, looking for her boyfriend. **Azure was wondering around the hallways. **

Suddenly, a random came out nowhere, passing rain, and she turned into her wolf form. **The same dude passed by Azure and she changed into her cat. **

_Hey Azure, can you hear me? _**Azure couldn't hear her. **Rain let out a frustrated growl and went to find Roy. **Azure freaked out that she was a cat and ran around. **Rain got to roy's office, pawed his door opened, and walked in.

She could senses Azure panic but couldn't communicate with her. **Suddenly Midnight came out of nowhere, barked at her, then ran towards her. Azure hissed then ran away.**

'What the hell?' Ed said, coming in. **Azure hid behind ed's legs and hissed at Midnight. '**How the hell are you a cat?' He asked, picking her up. **Azure shrugged her shoulders the best she could. **'Ok, we're going to find roy.' **Azure nodded. **

He walks off, walks to Roy's office and walks in. Rain was laying by roy, who was scratching her behind the ears. 'Rain in her wolf form?' 'Yea but I don't know how.' Rain walked up and sniffed.

**Azure stared at rain. **She licked Azure's ear. **Azure hissed. **She flicked her in the ear. **Azure glared at her and rubbed a paw over her ear. **Rain bit her tail. **Azure hissed again the swiped at rain, with her claws out. **She leaned back so that Azure missed. **Azure growled. **

Rain got up, walked back over to roy, and curled up next to him. **Azure just hissed at her. **She did nothing but fell asleep. 'Guess Azure wore her out.' Ed said. **Azure started to do randomly figure 8 around Ed's leg. **He sat down on the couch. **Azure jumped and sat in his lap. **Ed absently started petting her. **Azure purred, curled into a ball, and ended up falling asleep. **

Rain, while she was sleeping, had changed by to normal but she still had her ears and tail. 'Well rain turned back to normal slightly.' Ed said. She opened one eye, flicked ed off, then went back to sleep.

**Azure woke up and looked around. **Ed was still petting her. **Azure randomly bit his hand and jumped off the couch. **'Ow.' He said. **Azure tried to climb to the window. '**Fail.' Roy said. **Azure glared at him and hissed. '**Shut up.' Rain mumbled. **Azure tried to climb the window. **Still failed.

**Azure sat down in front of the window and glared at it. **'It's not going to do anything Azure.' Ed said. **Azure only flicked an ear at him. **He rolled his eyes. **Azure moved her head from side to side. '**The hell?' **Azure randomly attacked the window and fell down. **The noise startled rain from her sleep. She picked up Azure, opened the window, and threw the cat out.

**Azure then started chasing a random squirrel. **'Moron.' **Azure followed the squirrel up to the tree then started stalking a bird. **Rain howled, startling the bird. **Azure looked at rain. **She grinned, barring her teeth. **Azure growled and jumped from the tree. **Rain jumped from the window and landed in the tree. She jumped down from the tree and walked up to Azure. **Azure just stared at her. **She grinned. **Azure started backing away from her. **Rain snapped her fingers. **Azure ran away. '**Its not like I can do anything.' **Azure just hissed. **Rain grinned. **Azure growled at rain. **She stuck her tongue out. **Azure walked up to rain. **She sat on the ground, her tail swishing behind her. **Azure pounced on her tail. **'Off kitty.' **Azure bit her tail. **Rain swiped her off with her back leg. **Azure hissed. **Rain growled. She leaned forward and swiped her with paw. **Azure hissed and ran away. **

'Ha.' Rain climbed up the tree, picked a branch and fell asleep. **Azure started chasing squirrels again. **'She's at it again with the squirrels.' Ed mused. **Azure caught a squirrel and threw it up in the air and once it hit the ground, she pounced on it. **'And there went the squirrel.'

**Azure then threw the squirrel at rain's face. **'I hate you.' **Azure ran off after something. **'Little bitch.' **Azure came back with catnip. **During her sleep, rain ended up changing into a bat. **Azure stared at her, then tried to attack her. **She flew up into the sky. **Azure hissed and leaped into the air, swiping at rain. **Rain flew higher into the sky. **Azure growled. **'

Oh my, I better fix this.' The mysterious person said, clapping his hands together and changing them back. **Azure then turned into a fish. **Rain, still in the air, changed back and landed hard on her back. **Azure was flailing around. **

She got up and ran back into HQ. The mysterious person clapped again. **Azure turned into a penguin. **'HOBO PENGUIN!' **Azure glared. **Rain grinned. **Azure just flailed around. **Rain was snickering. **Azure fell over. **

She threw a stick. **Azure ignored the stick. **Rain picked it up and poked her. **Azure ignored it. **'Poke the fluffy.' **Azure randomly turned into a bunny. **'ZOMG A BUNNY!' **Azure stared at rain then slowly started backing away from her. **Rain just ran away. **Azure hopped inside. **Ed picked her up. **Azure bit him. **'The hell?' **Azure kept biting her. **He dropped her. **Azure made a weird growling noises and bit some random person walking by. **Said person kicked her out the window. **Azure went back inside. **'Random bunny.' Roy mused, shoving her into a cage with his foot then closing the door. **Azure tried biting the bars on the cage. **He lit the bar on fire. **Azure went to the back of the cage. '**Good bunny.'

END OF SECOND STORY

Rain: FINALLY!

Azure: FREAKING BASTARD LOCKED ME IN A CAGE

Rain: LAWL

Azure: ITS NOT FUNNY

Rain: YES IT IS

Azure: NO

Rain: MY ENTERTAINMENT

Azure: FFFTTTT

Rain: MEEEP


End file.
